Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are now being used in many environments which are not protected from direct sunlight, shock, or high/low ambient temperatures. Specifically, it is now desirable to place LCDs on a moving vehicle, typically for advertising or informational purposes. While they can be placed anywhere on the vehicle, it is sometimes preferred to place the LCDs atop the vehicle, attached to the roof. Of course, traditional LCDs are not capable of withstanding the impacts of sunlight, weather, high/low ambient temperatures, as well as the shock that would be transferred to the LCD when the vehicle hits potholes, curbs, speed bumps, and sometimes other vehicles.
The various layers used to construct an LCD are typically very thin, as the thinner LCD assemblies have been more popular in the marketplace and are typically more appealing to the consumer. However, thin components have been difficult to form into a resulting assembly that is durable enough to withstand this particular application and all of the competing environmental factors, while still producing a very bright, high quality image that does not degrade over time.